Alema Rar
Alema Rar was a secondary antagonist in the Dark Nest Trilogy and the Legacy of the Force series. She was introduced as a secondary protagonist in the New Jedi Order series, as a Twi'lek Jedi Knight, the former Jedi Padawan of Daeshara'cor, along with her sister Numa. After the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the known galaxy, both Daeshara'cor and Numa were killed, the latter by a Yuuzhan Vong-generated beast called the voxyn. To avenge her sister, Alema went on a mission led by Anakin Solo to destroy the voxyn queen. Although the mission was successful, many Jedi were killed (among them Anakin) and Jacen Solo was captured. Throughout the war, Alema fought alongside her fellow Jedi, though this was not to last. Six years after the deaths of Onimi and Shimrra Jamaane, Alema was among the Myrkr strike team survivors who were turned into Joiners by the archaic Killik species. Unlike the others, Alema joined the Gorgog, otherwise known as the Dark Nest. The leader of the Dark Nest, a Sith named Lomi PLo, became Alema's teacher as she brought the Jedi Knight to the dark side. At the climax of the Dark Nest crisis, Alema dueled Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo in combat and was left for dead. Four years later, the elusive Dark Jedi resurfaced, albeit severely scarred and not entirely sane. Alema was intent on gaining vengeance against the Solo and Skywalker families, blaming them for her sufferings. In an attempt to murder Jacen Solo, who was by now apprenticed to the Sith Lady Lumiya, Alema killed the World Brain, an ally of Solo. It was then that she decided to ally herself with Lumiya and (indirectly) her Sith apprentice Solo. Alema subsequently worked with Lumiya on many missions, among them the murder of Tresina Lobi and a duel against Luke and Mara Skywalker. During this time, Jagged Fel organized a strike team to hunt Alema down, partnering with his ex-girlfriend Jaina Solo and another Jedi Knight, Zekk. After Lumiya's death, Alema sought out the One Sith in the hope of finding a way to help the newly proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Caedus. In doing so, she harnessed an ancient Sith art that made her nearly invincible. Using this ability, she hoped to kill Han Solo while Leia watched, as she wanted to see the latter suffer. This mission ended in a failure, as Alema was eventually apprehended by Fel. The bounty hunter, dressed in Mandalorian beskar, snapped Alema's neck. In her final moments, Alema was redeemed, and in her last words, she pleaded with Fel to remember her for what she had been before the galaxy turned against her. Fel agreed, and the Twi'lek died in his arms. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Aliens Category:Book Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sister of Hero Category:Dark Knights Category:Henchmen Category:Apprentice Category:Siblings Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Spies